


Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

by LaReinedeNeiges (Adi_Bug)



Category: Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adi_Bug/pseuds/LaReinedeNeiges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Elsa backstory!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Little blue eyes stared at a mobile that gently moved above her. Elsa had just woken from a nap and she wanted to play. Her arms flailed with her desire, tiny blue sparkles falling from her hands, dropping the temperature. Spirals dazzled around her. Her mobile slowly froze, icicles dripping from it, tinkling together gently. Sweet baby laughter bubbled, making the blue light burst, snowflakes falling from it. 

It was then the nanny came in to see if baby Elsa was awake. Instead she was greeted with snow and ice.

"Witch!" she screeched, turning and running to find the King and Queen, who were in a council meeting.

"Helga, what is it?" The King responded sternly to her interruption.

"A-A witch.... In baby Elsa's room." Fear rose into their eyes and they took off at a not so royal pace. Word had reached them not too long ago that the Queen's older sister had just lost her daughter to a witch and she feared the same of her daughter.

The guards were already there, staring in awe at the room. Icicles dripped from her mobile, snow fell from a cloudless ceiling and Elsa laughed. When she did, ice etched up the walls, swirling to make a large snowflake before moving around it. In seconds the entire room was covered in ice and baby Elsa seemed so happy.

The King and Queen, Helga and the guards stood and stared.

"There is no witch... That is my daughter," the Queen said, amazement in her voice. The Queen's mother had told her that her mother had powers of snow but she had never believed her mother. Now she did.

No one can know of this," the King said in a shaky voice.

"But Kai... This is wonderful! She will be a powerful queen, loved and revered."

"Verra, she will be feared. People will not love her, they'll think her a monster. We must teach her to control them. Until she can do so, she'll not leave palace grounds."

"Kai, you're being unfair. She's only a child. Let her have her fun. If something goes wrong, we'll teach her to control it." Kai turned to his wife, her blue eyes pleading. When he turned to his daughter, her eyes were the same blue and they held laughter in them. He crumpled.

"Fine, we'll do as you suggest Verra. She can be as normal as possible until something happens."

"Now, Elsa, it's time to unfreeze your room and stop scaring Helga," Verra said in a playful tone, moving to Elsa's crib. The Queen lifted her daughter high, smiling wide, before setting her down to play. Instantly the snow disappeared, blue sparkles settling on Elsa's fine blonde hair. She screeched and clapped, happy.


	2. Changing Seasons

Over the years, Elsa gained as much control as she could. By three, her parents agreed she was more in control of her powers instead of them being in control of her, except of course when she was upset, tired, angry or hurt. Elsa was a relatively level-headed child. They had decided it was a good idea to tell her about her new sibling when they found out. The King and Queen had assumed it would be a good idea.

"I don't want a sibling!" she said in a frustrated tone, stomping her foot. Ice swirled beneath her, forming a small pool of ice around her on the slick wood floors. Verra watched her daughter closely, watching for the sign she knew would appear. The sign that meant she needed to step in to help Elsa control her powers.

"I'm sorry Elsa, but this isn't a decision you get to make." Her father's voice was stern and it made tears well in her eyes before she turned and ran towards her room, a trail of ice following her. Seeing the sign, her mother ran after her, telling Kai to stay. Elsa sat in her room, her back against the door, crying as her mother tried to force open the frozen door.

"Elsa… Darling… Please open the door," her mother tried, her voice gentle, but to no avail. Her mother sat outside and sang and talked and tried to coax Elsa to listen to her, to talk to her. Still, the stubborn child refused.

Her mother finally tried, "Do you want to build a snowman?" Elsa gasped and started to stand, grinning but then froze in her place. She didn't want to give up this easily.

"Do I get to name it?" Elsa's voice was stubborn and petulant and it made her mother laugh. Her mother's tinkling laugh, like icicles, made the ice melt in her heart and Elsa unfroze the lock on the door. Gently, Elsa jumped and grabbed the door handle, swinging open with the door. Her mother was kneeling with her arms open to receive her precious ice princess. Elsa dropped from the door and ran into her arms, snuggling into her mother's warmth.

"Yes, my darling, you can. Now, let's go build that snowman." The Queen took her ice princess's hand and together they headed outside to build Olaf, who liked warm hugs.


	3. New Editions

A tiny Anna stared up at Elsa, large sea-blue eyes curious even at the age of five months. When Elsa scrunched up her face, little Anna screeched and laughed, wiggling her arms. Even so, Elsa made a face, pulling away from the cradle.

"She's very boring," Elsa said. "When do I get to play with her?" She turned too look at her mother, who smiled gently. Unbeknownst to Elsa, worry hid in her eyes; she was afraid Elsa would hurt Anna if she lost control.

"Not for a while, Elsa. The two of you are sharing a room after she grows up a little. You have to be careful because Anna's not like you, she's not magic. She can get hurt and sick if she gets too cold. Be careful around her, please Elsa." Her mother's words sunk into her and never left her.

* * *

Everyday, after Elsa's lessons she went to Anna's cradle and talked to her, making tiny snowflakes to make her laugh. Slowly, Elsa came to care intensely for her little sister. She fiercely protected her from everything, included their nanny's mean little girl, who constantly teased Anna for her clinginess to Elsa as she aged, as well as her continuous questions.

"Why can't I do cartwheels down the hall?"

"Because it is unlady-like."

"But what if I don't want to be a lady?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Why do I have to be a lady? Elsa is gonna be Queen, so why do I have to be all proper?"

"That's the way things are, Anna."

"But why?" The nanny sighed, rubbing her forehead as little Anna stared at her earnestly while Elsa tried not to giggle.

"When I'm Queen, you can do as many cartwheels down the halls as you want, Anna."

"Elsa! Do not make promises like that. A Queen never does such without critically thinking over it."

"But she's my sister and I love her. I would do anything for her," Elsa said firmly, scowling at the nanny. "And I'm not queen yet, so I can say whatever I want." In an a fit of childish behaviour, Elsa stuck her tongue out in the manner Anna does before walking out of their room to go to the library. Anna giggled and followed her. She skipped to catch up before taking her sister's hand, the two walking down the hall together, giggling, before Anna took off at a run, doing cartwheels down the length of the long hall. Elsa simply watched, quiet and restrained like usual. The two were the picture of sisterly love.

Of course, perfection only lasts a small time before collapsing in on itself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for more shitty background stories based on songs and a movie I listen to/watch waaaaay too often.


End file.
